


I Always Wanted A Brother

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Brother Love, Brotherly Affection, But he is still one of my favourite characters, Dick's family is broken again, Dysfunctional Family, It's all Dick's fault, They so are like brothers though, Tim's always wanted a brother, Torn Apart, and now it's killing him that he's been captured, he thinks of Tim as his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghost of that laugh echoed around the place, haunting Dick. His hands started shaking. The cape fell to the ground silently. Sobs shook through Dick’s chest as he squeezed his eyes shut.<br/>"Please be safe. Please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Wanted A Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now I am slightly annoyed at the lack of Bat-clan character development because we get to know LOADS about Dick and his past but we know almost nothing about Babs and Tim's unless you know all the comic stuff (which I'm new to, so I would like it if they included some of that stuff). I've had this idea for ages about Dick becoming an older brother figure to Tim and teasing him and torturing him in a brotherly way but it wasn't until I had my heart ripped out by this weeks episode that I finally did it. Dick Grayson is one of my favourite DCU characters because I just love him and I thought it would be adorable if he had a younger brother. luckily, Tim fits the bill.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any of the characters because it isn't being renewed and I'm in tears with every episode. 
> 
> enjoy and please leave feedback!!

Dick walked into the cave and pulled off his mask. Slowly, over the years, that mask had become the one object which he relied totally on. It was his barrier. It stopped people getting too close and kept them at bay. But now it was just a bit of fabric. It meant almost nothing.

Burying all the dark emotions that had risen, he strode over to the glass cabinet that Alfred insisted on keeping spotless. He tapped in the key code (the date that Bruce’s parents were murdered – he said it was a constant reminder of why he was doing this and why he should never give up) and pulled down the mysterious black cape that scared countless criminals in Gotham. He rubbed the material between his fingers, a hundred figures and facts Bruce had told him surfacing until all he could think about was the material and durability of the costume he held. A small smile grew on his face he remembered running around, pulling the cape out behind him in the rare moments he could be a kid. That was a long time ago, too long ago to be important.

He quickly pulled off his Nightwing uniform and grabbed the Batman garments. He had to pose as Batman during the night, making sure the criminals still thought Batman was here. The whole team had to keep up the appearance of the League, mostly for the public’s benefit. Not that the public cared for them anymore. Any of them. They were all just a joke to the populous now.

Dick scowled slightly at the press, and attached the cape around his neck, letting it swish out behind him. Suddenly, ghosts filled the room and he shut his eyes, gripping a chair to steady himself.

 

_“You enjoy putting that cape on too much, I hope you know.” Tim teased, putting his feet up on the computer desk that took up most of the cave._

_“Shut up. It’s cool.” Dick replied, gripping the edges and raising his arms so it fanned out behind him. “I am vengeance, I am the night; I AM BATMAN!” he declared, suddenly wrapping it tight around himself so a small breeze flew out around him, making Tim laugh._

_“If Bruce ever heard you just did that...” He commented, the joyful laughter echoing through the empty air._

_“But he won’t ever hear of this, understood?” Dick said strongly, pointing at Tim threateningly. The whole illusion was spoilt by the smile on his face._

_“Nope. I’m so going to tell Bruce.” Tim replied, smirking at his adoptive older brother._

_“No you are not, Timothy Drake.” Dick took a step forwards, causing Tim to leap out of the chair and run._

_“You have to catch me, old man!” He hollered, expertly leaping up and running along one of the higher ledges._

_“I know this cave better than my own school. You stand no chance!” Dick set off after him, swinging on one of the metal pipes so he landed gracefully on another platform. He spotted the corner of a cape disappear into a crevice and charged after it. Dick slowed down deliberately and suddenly leapt out in front of the crevice. His triumphant smirk fell when he saw the space abandoned._

_“No chance, huh?” Tim asked cockily, materialising right behind the older crime-fighter. Dick startled and spun around, throwing his arms around Tim’s slight frame._

_“Ha ha!” He shouted in victory, lifting Tim off the ground. “I caught you!” Dick boasted, keeping Tim firmly in his arms._

_“Oi! Let me go Grayson!” Tim demanded, squirming._

_“Or what pipsqueak?” He demanded, laughing at Tim’s embarrassment._

_“I’ll tell Babs.” Tim threatened, looking at Dick slyly. He didn’t wear his mask unless he absolutely had to because Tim was always uncomfortable with the split-personas, something that never really bothered Dick._

_“Tell her what? That I managed to catch you because I am superior?” Dick inquired, releasing Tim, still smirking._

_“You have to sleep sometime.” Tim stated, brushing himself off._

_“So do you, little bird-boy.” Dick teased, gripping Tim in a headlock and ruffling his hair._

_“Dick! This is child abuse!” Tim hollered, a small giggle rising in his voice, trying to punch Dick in the stomach._

_“No it isn’t. This is older brother dominance. Come on, we need to patrol.” Dick let go of Tim and let the younger boy breathe properly.  Dick pulled the cowl up over his hair and turned to Tim, a serious expression on his face. “Gotham depends on it.” He added in a growly voice. Tim burst out laughing, gripping his side in hysteria._

_“What was that?” He asked, tears seeping out his eyes as he pulled air into his lungs._

_“Shut up. I’ll work on the Batman-voice.” Dick said, his shoulders slumping slightly._

_“I think Alfred does a better Batman impression.” Tim chided, leaping into the car seat._

_“No one asked you, pipsqueak. Get your mask on.” Dick ordered, starting up the Batmobile._

_“Got you boss.” Tim gave a fake salute, slipping the domino mask over his eyes. “Let’s go protect Gotham.” He declared, dramatically pointing forwards. Dick smiled and accelerated, speeding along the hidden road. Tim was still laughing at him._

The ghost of that laugh echoed around the place, haunting Dick. His hands started shaking. The cape fell to the ground silently. Sobs shook through Dick’s chest as he squeezed his eyes shut. A tear fell to the ground. The muscles in his legs gave way and Dick allowed gravity to take its toll. Hard rock berated his knees. Torturing images of the team flittered before his eyes. Tim’s laugh rang in his ears.

“I will get you back. All of you. I will make sure you are safe. Please be safe. _Please_.” Dick begged out loud, droplets staining the cave ground. With so much at stake and so much already lost, Dick knew it was his fault. Everything was always his fault.


End file.
